The Shadow Users
by Yume Ishimaru
Summary: Tobias found Yuugi and Jounochi in the woods, getting picked on by Anzu and Honda aswell as Jou's father beating on the boy. He goes and saves them only to find out that Anzu had a deal with Visser Three. What Makes these two so special? Why do the Yeerks
1. Tobias

Sora: Yah This is something I made in boredom. i have the next chapter of Chibi's on the way and hopefully the Harry Potter/ Yu-Gi-Oh one... If you couldn't guess I really like the Yu-Gi-Ohness

well Here it is I hope to get some reviews as they will help this sick chibi into posting other chapters in different Stories

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-Oh, Animorphs or Anything that would be copyrighted. The idea is my own through.

* * *

Tobias's POV 

I was flying over my meadow, feeling reckless for some reason. The sun was setting so I decided to get dinner. Today's menu? Field Mouse la mode. Confused yet? I thought so, well let me explain.

My name is Tobias. If I have a last name I don't remember it anymore. After all I have more important things to deal with then figuring out what my last name used to be. Like what's a Red tailed Hawk to do when hunter's camp out near his tree?

Just for the masses that are asking 'What's with this guy?', 'Where is his meds? He's so over due' well I'm a nonlit, a person stuck in a morph by staying over two hours in it.

An Alien, who's species was called an Andalite. His name was Elfangor and he gave us this special ability. The ability to change into any animal we touch. Crazy right? Well things just got a whole lot crazier.

While I was flying overhead I saw a boy about the age of ten, with crazy looking hair. He looked like he had been crying before hand. A girl who looked about Seventeen seemed to be laughing at him as he cleaned up some broken dishes. She was wearing a gold puzzle but it seemed to flash angrily even when no light was shining on it.

Beside her was a guy whose hair looking like if he turned the wrong way you would poke someone's eye out. He looked wasted as he had several beer bottles around his feet. A man came out of the camper, looking flushed and sweaty with the 'I just have sex' look. A blonde boy stumbled out of the camper, a look of pain clearly on his face as he went over to a crappy looking tent.

That's when I decided to play Super Hawk with my sidekick Andalite Lad.

And why are doing this again Tobias? asked my Best friend, My Amigo, My Sworm. His Name? Axilmil but everyone calls him Ax. I call him Ax-man at times

Because seeing guys' getting picked on is something I hate with a passion I said as I fluttered down. Slowly I morphed, turning to my human form.

Morphing is always different and you never know what's going to change first. This time it was my arms and legs. Morphing doesn't hurt but it is as gross as hell. When you see it makes you want to run screaming to your parents bedroom and hid under their covers.

I sighed when I finished. I then told Ax, who had turned into a fox that he acquired at Cassie's barn. I quietly told him to go get the puzzle thingy from the brown haired girl and he left to do so. I went to the other tent and talked to the other. When he finished he convinced them to come with him, finding out that the blonde's name was Jounochi and the strange haired boy's name was Yuugi.

The fox came over to the three, holding the Pyramid thing in his mouth. Yuugi gasped and took the object as he held it close, thanking the fox over and over again as he cried slightly. I suddenly noticed light's turning on "Come on let's go. I know a place where you can stay," I said as I started to drag the boy's through the woods.

There were shouts of anger but I ignored them as I pulled the boys along. I knew this forest. It was my home. I had sent Ax ahead so that the Blue Alien could warn Marco what he was doing. When I got there I was 'greeted' by a slightly ticked boy who was a bit shorter me and a good deal taller then Yuugi.

I gave an annoyed sigh before I invited the other into his house, his father working late at the laboratory. Marco ran his fingers through his hair as he then cleared a space for them. He then told me that I should leave cause my Mom would be worried. I nodded before I left the house, turning to my hawk form before I turned owl so I could get home a bit easier. I hoped Marco wouldn't scare off the two as they seemed pretty nice and… I had a feeling that it wasn't coincidence that we met.

* * *

Sora: Well that's the end of this Chapter. Please read and review. 

Yuugi: Pretty Please +Uses the Ultimate puppy eyes of doom+

(Actions +Mews at you+)


	2. Marco

Sora: Hey Look Another Chapter +Watches Reviewers die of shock+ --' Geez thanks Anyways this is Marco's chapter for the Short Kid deserves a Chapter. I will eventually start to do Chapter's that are in the perspective of Different Yu-gi-Oh character's but I'll try to do the Animorphs first.

Marco+clears throat dramatically+ Sora does not own Animorphs or Yu-Gi-oh or anything that would get the pants sue off of her.

Sora: Yup now one with the chapter.

* * *

Hey I'm Marco. And that's all your going to get. No Home Address, No Email Address, No School Address so you can all come and bow to the great Marco, Lord of the Video Games, Lord of Male Cuteness… well I thought that one until Bird boy dropped to strangers at my house. 

One was a Bruised up Blonde whose name was Jounochi Katsuya. He had honey colored eyes and a big appetite. He is who I would say would have been Ax if he was born as a human instead of a freaky blue deer with a scorpion tail, no mouth, extra eyes and looking like a half centaur.

Anyways it's his friend who's beaten me in the Cuteness category and worse is he's my age. Man did he get pissed when I called him a kid. Not my fault he's short enough to be one. Any way's he's got multicolored hair and big purple eyes.

Jounochi asked for a first aid kit before he fixed up his and Yuugi's wounds. I would have asked where they got them but it seemed like I shouldn't ask. I just left the room and phoned Jake.

"Hey Jake I was wondering if you could come over tomorrow? I have a new video game I want to show you" Yes we still talk in code but since I had some guest's I could talk and say out right what I wanted to say.

"Okay I'll be there at nine?" Jake asked and I confirmed it. Yuugi came out and went over to me "Um… Marco? Can I … have a glass of water?" He asked with a bit of a blush. It must make him feel like a child to ask something like that. I smiled then nodded at him before I brought him over to the kitchen. I poured a glass of water for him before I gave him. He smiled at me before going back to the room where him and Jounochi were staying.

"…. I'm going to shoot that bird next time I see him" I said out loud as I went up to my room, leaving a note for my dad to tell him why their were strangers in the guest room.

* * *

Next morning I woke up to the smell of food. I groggy looked over at my alarm clock. To my annoyance it read Eight O Clock. That's when my confusion set in. My dad left for work earlier today and he was the only person that I lived with. And then my sleepy mind kicked in and reminded me that I had two guests that were brought there by the amazing and annoying Bird boy. 

I slowly walked down the stairs as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. After stumbling down a few step I reached the bottom, yawned and then I moved over to the kitchen to see Yuugi making food. Jounochi was doing his best to help Yuugi but the boy ended up shooing him away as he happily cooked the food.

I sat down at the table as Yuugi came over and put some of the food in front of me as well as Jounochi. His gold thingy had bounced up and down on his chest as he moved and sat down with his own plate of food. It was a quiet meal and when it was done Yuugi took all the dishes and tried to clean then but Jounochi said something to him in a different language and Yuugi left Jounochi to do the dishes.

Yuugi looked a bit bored but looked frightened as the doorbell rang. I told him to calm down and that it was just my friend. I got up and went over to the door, opening it to see Jake standing there but before I could get a word out I heard Yuugi talking to someone and the thing was… he was getting answered.

I put my finger to my mouth in the international 'Be Quiet' sign before I walked over and looked into the kitchen, only to have my eyes widen and bulge a bit at what I saw. Yuugi was hugging what I suppose would be called his double ganger and crying into the slightly older looking males chest.

Yuugi looked over and bit his lip, looking like he really didn't know how to explain this. I shook my shock away as Jake came up and stood beside me, looking confused at the 'twins'. I rubbed my temples before I said, "Can I get an explanation Please?"

* * *

After Yuugi's explanation I found myself thinking that it was all nuts but Jake had the 'I'm being a leader and thinking of all the probabilities'. I sighed a bit. It seems that a girl named Anzu had put in her Neoxpia that her friend Yuugi and two other boy's had powerful Items that could be used for World domination. Someone had contacted her about this and promised her a large amount of money if she brought all three boys', a certain amount for each. 

Anzu had gotten Jounochi's dad to agree to helping her take Yuugi to America so she could get some of the money, paying him half for each boy he helped bring. Yuugi had warned his friends after his Grandfather was shot in the head right in front of him.

Yuugi was holding onto his counter part, Yami's his name, as if his life depended on it. The kid still was crying as he held onto the other.

Jake looked at me and I sighed. I knew that look. I then excused myself and went into the direction of the phone. I phoned up Rachel and Cassie and asked them to come to my house but I made sure to tell Cassie to pick up a chicken and check on her small horse. It was weak but hey it was the best I was going to come up with.

* * *

Rachel was the first to arrive. Jake talked to her as I answered the door. It was Cassie. And She brought The Hawk Wonder and his partner Pretty boy. It strange's me out all the time that Ax, Philip in his human form, it so attractive in his human form. It weird's me out even more when I see a bit that reminds me of me. 

Anyways The Three were introduced to Yuugi, Yami and Jou, as he told us he prefers to be called. Tobias was already known to them but had to be introduced to Yami. After a few minutes of debriefing we all came to a decision. We were going to make them Animorphs so we could protect them.

An Hour went past filled with disbelief, Shock and Questions. The three agreed but added that we would have to protect a couple other friends of theirs that would be coming after them. We agreed.

Yami stood protectively in from of Yuugi as Ax demorphed. Jou looked a bit shocked as he watched this but then calmed himself. Cassie pulled out the Cube and the three touched it once at a time. When it was all done I grinned and said, "Welcome to the Animorphs. The kids who are slowly going crazy… or in Rachel's case is already insane". I then ran as well as dodged the object throw by Rachel as everyone laughed light heartedly

* * *

**Sora: Well That's the next chapter for all you Crazy People. Have fun with it and please Read and Review **

**P.S. I wouldn't mind Ideas on what you all think should be Yuugi and Jou's first Animal morphs**


	3. Cassie

Sora: Yay Another Chapter. I am on a roll with this one and Yes I am trying despereately to finish the next chapter to the Chibi Story but my brain seems to want to concentrate on this one. I'm sorry.

Bakura: Why am I even doing this? I'm not in this chapter

Sora: -- Just do it

Bakura: Fine. Sora only owns the idea she doesn't not own Animorphs or Yu-Gi-Oh

Sora: Thank you

(Blah) - Thought Speak

'Blah' - Thinking

* * *

**Cassie's POV**

Hi I'm Cassie. Not I'm not going to tell you my last name or where I live. That would be a death wish for be and I personally don't want to die. Especially not with a cute little lynx cub on my lap. It was Yuugi's first morph. And at the beggining he wouldn't stop singing the Meow Mix song but stopped when Rachel threatened bodily harm to him and Marco.

She regreted it through when she saw a pair of puppy... Kitty eyes pointed in her direction. Now the boy was sleeping in my lap through I was watching the time. His friend Jou however was trying to convince Tobias to come down and play. He was a wolf pup but that was only because Yuugi used his puppy eyes of doom as Jou call's them.

Yami was just watching his light, giving a slightly jealous look as his light was on my lap. I gentle nudged the kitten on my lap "Yuugi time to transform back" I said in a gentle tone. Yuugi grumbled a bit as he relucantly got off my lap and skillfully turned back to his human form. Yuugi was like me. A

Yami went over and helped Yuugi up, kissing his forehead as the boy smiled. I smiled faintly but noticed the sad look that appeared then disappeared on Jounochi's face as the boy had changed back soon after Yuugi had.

"Well it look's like it's time to head to the garden's" Rachel said as she looked at her watch. The two boys started to change into the clothes that rachel had broughten for them. Rachel helped then with the hats and stuff like that. And then we headed for the bus.

* * *

Once We arrived at the garden's I brought them to the back. Yami reappeared at that point as we walked along the corridor 

"Here's that black panther exibit. Which one of you want the black kitty?" I said. Both Yuugi and Jou looked very hesistent but Yami stepped forward and said "I will" Before he walked into the cage. He stayed in the shadows before he got to the black colored feline. He absorbed the big cat's DNA before he moved and went back to the door were he was glomped by Yuugi who was clearly worried.

I brought them to the next room that had a White Tiger. Yuugi went in with the help of Yami and soon came out but was holding onto Yami tightly.

I didnt' asked as I brought them to the last room. It had a few wolves inside. Jou went inside and a few scratches later came back out with the DNA of one of the wolves swimming in his veins.

I brought then to the dolphin tanks before i took them back to my barn, Rachel leaving at that point. I let Jou absorb the DNA of a Golden Eagle and then Let Yami absorb the DNA of a Peregrin Falcon and finally Yuugi got the morph of an Ospery

Yuugi giggled a bit before he turned to me and asked "Can you teach us how to fly?" as he gave me his puppy eyes of doom. I laughed slightly before I nodded and started to morph to my Osprey form, watching Yuugi, Jou and Yami change right away.

(Okay Now Open Your Wings and start Flapping. Let the Bird do the flying, it knows what it's doing) I said as I started to flap my wings, flying out the window of the barn. After a minute or so they came after me, managing to fly pretty well but it seemed Yami was very skilled at it. Almost as much as Tobias and he had practise.

Yuugi was giggling happily in our heads as he flew up as high as he could (Aibou don't wear yourself out) Yami commented as he flew at a decicent speed. Jounochi was having a bit of a hard time but was slowly getting it.

I flew them to the meadow where Tobias and Ax were talking. Jounochi gave a yelp of surprise when he crashed beak first into the ground. Yuugi landed on Ax's back and turned back before he got off with the help of Yami. I landed by Jounochi and morphed back as he did before I helped him get up.

We stood their talking for a while before we saw Marco and Jake land, changing back from their bird morphs, Jake had been holding something in his talcons. It was a newspaper.

Jake came over to were we were standing and handed the paper to Yuugi "Are these guys your friends" Jake asked as Yuugi looked down at the paper.

The paper read that our home town was hosting a Duel Monster Tournament where many highranked Duelists were coming to compete. A few of the Names stated were Seto Kaiba, Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar

"It must be a trap" Marco pointed out but instantly regreted it as tears rapidly filled Yuugi's eyes as Yami hugged the other boy, trying to give him comfort. Yuugi then turned and looked at Jake "Please can we go and at least protect them?" He pleaded as he started to use his puppy eyes on Jake.

We all started to watch intently as we wanted to see how long Jake could last against Yuugi's puppy eyes. He was doing pretty well until Yuugi started up the water works again as stuck out his bottem lip. After a few seconds Jake caved and nodded, causing Yuugi to glomp him, thanking him over and over again.

Jake smiled a bit before he looked at the three before he said "We'll go and protect them but you are not allowed to go on your own after them ok?" He said, getting nods from the three.

After that we all went out seperate ways. Jou and Yuugi came with me as my parents had left on their second honey moon. I brought them into my house and ordered a pizza. Yami had gone into his soul room and went to sleep.

Yuugi smiled as he started to ask me questions about animals and what I do in the barn everyday. Jounochi was laying out on the couch, deep in thought as he stared up at the ceiling. I answered Yuugi to the best on my ability and it went this way until the Pizza got here. I moved and got the pizza as i hid Yuugi and Jou as I didn't know if who was at my door was a yeerk or not.

After I payed for the pizza I brought it into the kitchen, spliting it up so that everyone would be well feed, Marco had warned me ahead of time about Jou's appitite. Jou started to scarf down the food and Yuugi told him to go slower so that the other didn't choke. Jou complied after the fifth time he choked.

Yuugi yawned in a tired manner as he rubbed his eyes but Jou was wide awake. I showed Yuugi to the guest room as I let Jou sit in the living room. After Yuugi was in bed I came back down to see Jou praying in the tranditional Japanese style.

"Who You Praying to?" I asked, causing him to Jou half an inch "Buddha, Ra, Horus, Anubis... Any God willing to listen to me" Jou said, though I was slightly surprised by the mentioning of those Egyption gods.

Afterwards I sat down and them asked "And Why are you praying?" I asked.

He blushed a bit as he looked down on his feet "I want then to protect my boyfriend" He said.

I blinked before I blurted "Your Gay?." He nodded and blushed some more before I rubbed the back of my neck "Um Sorry I shouldn't have reacted that way" I murmured

Jou waved it off "It's fine I'm used to it... Well I'm going to bed" He said with a light smile before he went to the spare room.

I sighed a bit before I looked up at the room "Things just keep getting more and more interesting" I murmured before I went to bed.

* * *

Sora: Please Read and Review. Also I need Ideas for Ryou's, Bakura's, Malik's, Seto's and Mokuba's first morph as well If you want Marik in this or not. Also Ideas for Their Battle Morphs... Accept for Seto because I have a plan (+smiles evily+) 

Seto: (+looks a bit nervous+)

Sora: Anyway's read, Review and **answer the question**!


	4. AximiliEsgarrouthIsthill

Sora: I do not own Animorphs, Yu-Gi-Oh or Super Smash Bros Melee.

Thank you to the people who reviewed to the last chapter and I hope I get some more for this chapter

* * *

-Ax POV-

Human are such a strange species. If one displays a animal-like trait they are called that animal. For example the newest Animorph was refered as a dog when he was clearly human, through his growling did sound like an animal. A dog I think is what their called.

He was arguing with his boyfriend on what human's call a cell phone, that he had borrowed from Rachel. When he finished with the phone call he took a deep breath as he turned to Prince Jake "I got the code to get into Kaiba's private room"

"He must must have said something to really anger you to make you call him Kaiba, Jou" said the other new member of our group. He had hair that seemed to defy gravity and the largest eyes that I have ever seen on a human. Another strange thing was that his eyes were Amethyst color. The male behind him looked alot like him except that for the fact he was slightly taller, had more of a crimson color of eyes and he had a more confident and strong energy around him where the other had an air of innocence around him.

Jou just twitched a bit before I turned to Cassie and asked her (Why would someone have a lover of the same sex? what can come of it?). Cassie blinked then said "Some people would prefer to be with someone of the same sex then someone of the opposite sex. It's a choice that they make and people should be happy for them no matter the sex" She said as she streached slightly.

I nodded slightly, understanding through I didn't know why one would give up on the chance of continuing on their race. I decided to ignore the little thought as Jou asked what they should do until it was time for them to go. Marco grinned a bit as he pulled out a game cube and a Tv he had appearently store for random boredom "Let's play a little Smash"

* * *

I found the game rather easy and quite childish as the males circled the machine like it was some religious idol. The girls looked slightly annoyed at it but son they both joined in. Rachel was a Charaters called Sheik and Cassie was a small yellow thing called Pichu. Marco and Prince Jake were two Humaniod haracter's that could use fire and ice attacks. They were called Marth and Roy. Yuugi was playing Pikachu for a but ended up handing the controller over to Yami who was very good at the game. Jou was playing a humaniod Character with pointed ears named Young Link. The game continued but it seemed that no one could beat Yuugi's double, Yami; 

Soon it was time for us to go and it seemed all of the human animorphs were pumped and ready for action. I honestly was pondering why we played a game instead of having a discussion on what we should do against the yeerks.

Everyone morphed into their birds of prey forms and soon were flying along. We were careful as they landed on the roof of the Kaiba Corpation Building, It was tall but not as tall as the one in Japan, Yuugi informed us as Jou seemed to be still a bit anger.

After landing Most of the Animophs demorphed while I demoprhed and remorphed into a human form. Tobias changed to his human form and was hugged by a happy Yuugi who was thanking him. After that Jou went to the door, punching in the numbers, whispering something before we all went in through the door and two 'The Boyfriend's office.

Once inside Jou went over and started to yell at an Icey Blue eyed brunnette boy who was no older then Jou himself. It confused me as most of the heads of these human companies were elder humans. I came out of my pondering just in time to see the Bruntte pulled Jou close and give him a deep and passionate kiss which caused both Cassie and Rachel to squeal through Cassie blushed and hid her head on Jake's shoulder.

Jou blushed a bit as he was quiet as the Brunette pulled the other onto his lap and looked over at us. "Now can you explain want is going on a bit better then my boyfriend?" He asked.

Prince Jake nodded before he started to explain everything to the male. We soon found out that his name was Seto Kaiba and he and his brother were the heads of Kaiba Corperation. His brother was in the next room, playing a video game that Seto had just finished created.

Seto soon called his brother into the room as he told the younger human to bring in some people who were with him in the room. At that point we met a new bunch of 'twins'. The first two had long white hair through one had a gentle aura as well as lighter brown eyes that reminded me of delisious chocolate. The other had a darker brown color and his hair looked much like the wings of a bat.

The other two both had blonde hair, lavander eyes and simaler markings under their eyes. They both seemed to give off a slightly crazy aura through the one with the hair that looked as if he had been struck by lightening as well with soul less looking eyes had a more... Insane aura.

There was also a human boy who was in his preteen years. He had long black hair and smoky blue eyes. He greeted Jou and Yuugi, saying how happy he was that they were okay as he hugged them.

Rachel then opened the bag that she had forced Jou to carry because his morph had been that of a Goldren Eagle. Inside was the blue box. I felt kinda nervous about letting more humans have the power to morph from our experiance with David.

Prince Jake called me over and I pulled out of the morphing cube from the bag when I went past Rachel. He held out the cube and told them to each touch a side. It took two times but soon all the human's touched the cube. Prince Jake soon stated the guidlines that they had for using the powers and the more lighter of the twins got their others to agree to them.

Jou said he would be staying with Seto as he turned into a wolf pup and curled up on Seto's lap. Seto commented that he noticed the the ciruis was in town and that he could probley get them close enough to touch most of the animals. This ciruis was known to have big and dangerous animals through they treated the animals well or so Seto told us through Cassie was having a hard time believing it

Prince Jake nodded and asked if they could come back to this office the next day and Seto nodded, telling him it was fine. One by one we all left, leaving our newest members to discuss how they were going to get new morphs.

* * *

Sora: Sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter up. I was having a major mind block on it until today. 

One Question:

From all the Duel Monsters (Including Humaniod ones) Which ones do you think represent the Animorphs best?

Please Read and Review.


	5. Seto Kaiba

Sora: Thank you for waiting for the next Chapter. I know some of you are impaciently waiting for the next chapter but please be pacient for me and my dying brain.

Disclaimer: I don't own neither Animorphs, Yu-gi-oh or the Ciruis, Thank you

* * *

Seto's POV 

I sighed in dull annoyance as I walked through the circus area. I had asked if we could see the animals up close and personal, telling them that myself and my… friends were doing a project and they needed to see the creatures close up. They agreed almost instantly when they figured out who was talking to them.

I adjusted the small little wolf pup that was in my arms. The cub disgruntled scratched at the collar that was around his neck. The cub gave me a glare and I smirked at him "You wanted to rid in my arms" I pointed out and the pup just snorted.

I noticed my brother's laughter and I turned to find him and the other's petting some petting school animals. I walked over and Mokuba commented that Cassie had told us to get more then one morph. Ryou had managed to convince Bakura to absorb the DNA from two bunnies, through Bakura was disappointed when they didn't shrivel into dust.

Mokuba had got me to stop at a pet store and absorbed the DNA from black little Rotweiler. He changed into the little dog in the limo on the way. Malik and Marik however went right for the big cats. I gave a sweat drop as they climbed into the cage with a pair of cougars. Though I think the cougars were scared of Marik in their own right.

Ryou and Bakura absorbed the DNA of two white tiger's and Yuugi demorphed as he and Yami got the DNA of a Lion and a Lioness. I walked over and looked around at the creatures, not really wanting to absorb any of them. Mokuba had chosen to absorb the DNA from a Giraffe. Jou nuzzled me before he went off to find him own strong morph.

I frowned slightly as I looked at the animals in an annoyed manner, like it was all their fault. I eventually choose the black stallion that was watching the others and myself. When we were done myself and the others had notes for our 'Project'. I was carrying Jou again as Mokuba carried Yuugi. We all got to the limo and got them to drive us to the place where the Dueling Competition was going to start.

* * *

When we got there Yami and Jou had to be told multiply times that they could not participate in the Competition. We soon found out that Jake and Marco, two from the group that gave us our powers, were joining in the competition. 

Soon, after a few speeches' the competition was underway, a whole new battle city through no one could claim a title, as Yuugi Mouto was not present. Jou stayed by my side in his small pup form, through every hour and forty-five minutes I would take him, or Mokuba would if I was busy with a duel, to a place were he could demorph.

The First Day went without a hitch and already half of the competitors were eliminated. I went back with the others, to the hotel. We left the window open through only in one room, Soon that Yuugi, Yami and Jou could walk around the room. I sighed slightly as I sat on the bed in my room through I soon felt someone nuzzling my neck in an affectionate manner. I smiled slightly and didn't even need to turn my head.

"Hello Pup" I purred in my silky tone that made my blonde just melt. I felt him shiver slightly before I turned to look at the other. I kissed his lips and he happy returned it, and he probley would have wagged his tail if he still had one.

He instantly moved and sat in my lap naked, as he had just demorphed from his young wolf form. He gave a frown at the dog collar around his neck before he looked up at me.

"You just had to put a collar on me didn't you?" He asked.

"Of course. I don't want anyone to steal my puppy on my now do I?" I answered, causing him to flush and shake his head.

"No…" He murmured as he cuddled close to me, nuzzling his nose into the junction between my neck and my shoulder. I smiled gentle at Jou; even through the other hated being referred to as a dog he fit it so well at times.

A knock was heard at the door and I gave it an annoyed look. Bakura peeked his head in "Good you both still have your clothes on. The Birds are here" He said, speaking in code, as I didn't have anything that would block technology in my room through it was everywhere else. I sighed, nodding a bit as Jou got off of my lap.

We walked to the room where The Animorphs, I believe they were called, were sitting. One of which was pigging out on the sweet's that were on the table. I sat down on the couch, holding Jou on my lap. The yami's sat in a similar fashion through they had their lights on their lap.

Jake and Marco worked their Deck with Yuugi and Yami as Ryou shook his head and went to the kitchen to whip something for everyone to eat. Rachel turned and asked everyone what they choose as their battle morph and by the end looked very satisfied with the choices of our group.

A clatter, however, was heard from the kitchen where Ryou was. We came in to find the boy morphing back and forth between his two morphs, The White Bunny and the Snow Tiger but another form was added to this mix. An Albino deer. The male had the head of a rabbit, the upper body of a deer and the lower body of a white tiger.

Bakura went over to his light when he noticed that he was shaking pretty bad. Bakura held the other close as he stroked him and slowly Ryou calmed down enough to demorph.

We all looked over at the Animorphs to see If maybe they had an idea what was going on. Jake was frowning a bit before he asked something to Ax. Ax stopped pigging out before he walked into the kitchen, basically sucking on his hand for the sugary white substance that was on it. He looked at Ryou before he said, "He must be having an allergic reaction to some of the DNA that he absorbed" before he tried to knelt down, through he fell on his ass.

'He must not be used to being human' I thought as I watched the male, holding Jou close as Ax looked at Ryou.

"What was th-Thuh … The Last animal you acquired" He asked, playing with the words a bit as everyone gave a sweat drop.

Ryou shivered a bit before he said "An Albino Deer… Why was that bad?" He asked, looking worried now as he clung to his darkness.

"For you it was bad as it seems that you are allergic to the deer's DNA" He said before Rachel growled, before muttering "Great I was allergic to a freakin' crocodile and this kid is allergic to a deer, Where's the justice!?" She said as she turned and went into the living room, flopping onto the couch.

Ryou blinked innocently in confusion before he looked at Ax "What is she talking about?" He asked.

Ax looked at Rachel then back at Ryou "She was allergic to crocodile DNA she had absorbed and eventually your body will expel the DNA by… In human terminology 'burping' it up, creating an exact copy of the creature you absorbed but until they you will be prone to random morphing" He explained.

Ryou looked a bit nervous as he nodded at the other, holding onto his darkness still before Bakura decided to move him to his bedroom.

I rubbed my temples in dull annoyance before I looked at the other group "Is their any other reason you can to my home, besides to eat my food and play games?"

Jake blinked at the sudden question before he answered it "Um Yes we … Ax would like to see your Hologram system" He said as Ax muttered something that I didn't catch. I raised an eyebrow before I set up my duel disk, putting it at its highest setting's before I put my Blue Eyes White Dragon on it. When on the highest setting my holograms became more life like but a reason behind that is that the cards are linked to the shadow realm and the higher the setting the more real the creature becomes.

Ax got to his feet in a clumsy manner before he moved over to the hologram, touching it before his eyes widened and he moved back as if the dragon hide had bit him, which it had not. He moved away, muttering some things to himself with a frown on his face.

I rolled my eyes as I turned off my duel disk, taking my card off before I said "Now if your all done wasting my time I'm going to spend some quality time with my puppy" I said before I wrapped my arms around Jou's waist and lead him back to our room where I kissed him deeply and hard, slowly removing the other's clothes for a long night of fun and games.

* * *

Sora: I still need Duel Monster cards that you think would represent **individual **Animorphs

Please Read and Review


	6. Cassie2

Sora: Sorry It's Cassie's POV again She won't have another until I've done one for most of the other character's

* * *

We were invited to stay at the big hotel because Jake and Marco happen to be participating in the tournament. We stayed for dinner, which Ryou had made when he was not suffering the symptoms of his allergy but the food was wonderful, he even made a vegetarian meal through apparently it was because Malik was a vegetarian, but I didn't' mind as I happily enjoyed the meal. 

The Dark sides, as they were called, were talking at the table, discussing something through I couldn't tell what at the moment. Jou had came out at the smell of food and ate his meal before he made his way back to his boyfriend with a small plate of food. When the blonde did come out I noticed that he was a bit flushed.

I shook my head as I helped take the dishes to the kitchen. I then started to clean them as Ryou came out and helped me; even through I told him I could do. He just smiled sweetly and told me that I shouldn't have to do it by myself, through when his allergy kicked in I got him to go to his look alike.

I sighed slightly as I shook my head as if to clean my head. I walked back into the living room before I noticed Ax doodling something on a piece of paper. I went over to him before I sat beside him "You okay?" I asked him, causing him to jump slightly. He had morphed human to enjoy the great dinner Ryou had made.

Ax looked at me then sighed "No I am not… how could a single human be so smart to have the ability to create such realistic Hologram systems? … Their even more realistic then those on my home planet!" Ax said, looking pretty confused. I shrugged a bit and took an Oreo from the package that the male had stole from a cupboard "Not sure… honestly a lot of things are confusing now a days…" I said before I ate the Oreo "Don't fret over it too much" I said before I got to my feet and walked over to talk with Rachel, or more so have her poke fun at my fashion sense, or lack of, while I try to argue back.

Soon every one went to bed, tired from a full day of… Adventure?

* * *

Next morning I woke with quite a fright. Rachel and myself had opted to sleep in the living room and woke up when a screech was heard. Both Rachel and me jumped, falling out of bed, Rachel looking like a Goddess of the sun and me looking like I had just wrestled a bear, managing to win. What we saw made our jaws drop. A small black dragon was flying over our head, screeching as Jou, Seto and Yuugi were trying to catch the little creature. 

After a few minutes Jou managed to catch the dragon, petting it to calm it down as Rachel and I managing to get over our shock. "W-What is that?" Rachel managed to choke out as she watched the black creature that was purring in Jou's arms.

Jou rubbed the back of his neck before he sighed and told us to gather everyone as they had some more explaining to do.

* * *

Once we got every one into the living room Yuugi sat down on his dark's lap and looked over at us in a strangely serious manner. 

"What you two got to see was a creature from the shadow realm called the Red Eyes Black Chick. Jou accidentally summoned it in his sleep and it was startled when it fell onto the ground in a rather painful manner" Yuugi said as he gave Jou a look and the blonde rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

"All Duel Monster's are based on creatures from the shadow realm… Recently Seto and Jou had discovered their powers through Seto managed to deny it for an entire month. You should have these skills as well Tobias" Yami said, finishing off for Yuugi who just cuddled against him on his lap.

Tobias, who was currently in his hawk form, looked over at Yami (So your telling me that I should be able to summon creatures from a realm different from our own… how?) He asked as he ignored Macro who was going on about how this was all completely nuts through it could be easily seen that he was just have trouble accepting it. I think we all were but seeing the creature in the flesh made it easier on Rachel and Myself.

Ryou started to explain it to Tobias, who seemed to be the only one to understand it through that made sense since before he became an Animorph he believed in Science Fiction and Fantasy but with the people who raised him it was understandable. Bakura, however, looked annoyed at our stupidity, as he put it, and abruptly opened some thing that looked like a black hole but without the suction. In fact instead of pulling us all in, something came out.

It looked like a woman but she was blue and had pointed ears. Her eyes were dark and her clothes were confusing. She had a creepy air around her and the doll she was cradling in her arms just made it worse. The doll in it's own right was way more creepy and it's head was a bit broken. I shivered slightly before Jake put an arm around me.

Ryou rolled his eyes at the other before he smiled up at the woman "This is one of Bakura and my most loyal monster's. Dark Necrofear" He said as he still smiled. Yami shot Bakura a frown before he concentrated a bit, as something else came out of the hole. It was a female with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had slightly rosy cheeks and she was holding her staff. It seemed that all of the human and not gay boy's were having a staring problem.

"Ow!" was heard through out the room as a few people were nudged. Yuugi shook his head a bit but blinked as the female monster hugged him. She cuddled him like a teddy bear as Yami gave her a bit of a look. He suddenly blinked before he murmured something into her ear. She smiled and nodded as he grabbed her shoulder. Her eyes looked dazed for a minute as he concentrated. When he was done she gentle put him down and dismissed herself.

Yuugi smiled as he concentrated. His form started to change through his hair stayed the same color but it got as long as the female that had been summoned. He gained a chest, which caused him to loosen his shirt to accommodate them. He sighed slightly in relief before his eyes opened. He was almost an exact copy of the girl if it weren't for the color of his hair and the color of his eyes. He had her exact figure through. "It feels weird," He said in a more feminine version of his voice. He moved over and sat back on Yami's lap "Why did Mana-chan have to have such big..." He blushed a bit as at that moment he realized he had some stares coming his way.

Several more ow's were heard through out the room. Yuugi smiled at Yami and then said "The monster's said we have permission to use their forms to help us in our fight." He said before he opened his palm to show a ball of something there.

* * *

After a few more minutes of discussion it was decided that they would only take the form of one monster each until they needed another. Yuugi wasn't able to choose another, which caused him to pout through he was able to live with it. For his Light's comfort, Yami decided that he would choose the male counter part of the female, which we learned was Dark Magician Girl. When he changed in the male he kept his hair color but it went from spiked to down to his shoulders. A Staff formed in his hands. Yuugi had a staff but he had dropped it while it was forming so it formed on the floor. His eyes stayed the same color. 

Bakura choose Dark Necrofear because she was the strongest monster in his and Ryou's cards. Ryou choose a girl with long blonde hair though half of her was shadowed in black. She had one bat wing coming from her back and one angel wing. When Bakura turned into the monster he looked almost exactly by the monster through his eye color was his original eye color. The doll took the shape of Ryou though instead of a broken head it had one of its arms cut off. Ryou just really ended up getting breasts and wings through he did look more feminine. He also had a image of a heart on his chest, half shadowed and half of his body was shadowed.

Malik and Marik had to be told by their friends that they were not allowed to choose something called a god card from their deck. Malik ended up choosing D Human and Marik choose Serpent Night Dragon. Malik as a D Human had kept his hair and eye color but looked just like the creature. When Marik turned into the dragon the only thing he kept was his eye color.

Seto and Jou seemed to have the only morphs that did not change what the creatures looked like. Seto got the Blue Eyes White Dragon and Jou got the Red eyes Darkness Dragon. Mokuba choose to get the morph of the Red Eyes Black Chick. Through when Mokuba morphed his red eyes looked a bit stormy.

Jake looked a bit nervous, as it was our turn to pick a morph. Rachel and Tobias had already picked their morphs. Tobias choose Harpies Brother so Rachel decided she wanted Harpy Lady. The Feather's on Tobias's form were the coloration of a Red Tailed Hawk. Rachel kept her eye color and hair color through her feathers were more the shade of the Bald Eagle.

I took a deep breath before I went over to the monster that wanted me to let her help me in battle. She had a kind and gentle aura around her that made me calmed and relaxed. I asked her again if she was positive and she nodded. "Yes I am, my name is Mystical Elf," she said with a light smile as she took my hand in her's so that I could absorb her DNA. I did so and she smiled at me. When I was done she left to go back to her place in the shadow realm. I closed my eyes as I morphed into the female. My hair grew long and to the floor as it straightened itself out a bit. I felt my cup size change as well as my height. I felt my ears growing longer and pointed. I opened my eyes after a bit and looked over myself "See you do look cuter with long hair" Rachel pointed out from her place beside Tobias. I smiled slightly as I shook my head. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder to I looked over to see Jake's new morph.

It was one called Elemental Hero Sparkman. I could see his face through the mask but it looked older and a bit more mature. He smiled at me before he said, "This is pretty cool". I nodded a bit before I looked over to see Marco's morph as Ax had opted out of receiving a morph from the shadow realm.

Marco had gotten a monster called Cyber Commander. His skin, eye and hair color were all the same through his hair was shorter. He was currently complaining and joking as he looked at Jake, pointed at his hair and said, "This is not what I signed up for Captain".

Ax was watching all the creatures before he suddenly gave a jerk and said /It's been over two hours for Yuugi/ looking a bit horrified. Yuugi blinked before he concentrated and much to everyone's utter shock he demorphed back to his regular self. There were a few minutes of Silence before Marco said what was on everyone's mind "What The Hell Is Going On?!"

* * *

Sora: Oooo Cliffy of Doom O.O 

Yuugi: -Sweat drop- Please reply so that we can all know what's going on

Sora: –Is getting evil glares from characters- hehehe -sweatdrop-


	7. Yuugi

Sora: Yay This is the new chapter after leaving you all with a cliffy -dodges rotten fruit and veggies- but Anyways Sorry if it's a bit Short but this is all I could write and I wanted to get the next chapter going soon

Thank you Gabbie-chan2 for your very good Guess You get a Cookie -gives you a large cookie-

Thank you the dimention crossing mew for the Morph Suggestions.

To Answer dragonlady222 question; Yes their Morphs do come with a Two hour time limit

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Animoprhs.

* * *

Yuugi's POV 

I was as confused as everyone else. One of the things they had warmed us about was the two-hour rule. A light twinkling laughter was heard which caused Bakura, Yami and Marik to twitch in anger. "Okay Key Mage get the hell out here and tell us what the heck is going on?" Bakura said. Key Mage came out and one went over to my shoulder, sitting down on it "All Shadow users are protected by the magic of the shadow realm. The Two hour rule does not apply for those using the forms of creatures from the shadows or are protected by the shadows in general."

I blinked a bit as I smiled slightly, understanding. "Basically The Millennium User's, past and present, are protected by the shadows" He said. The creature nodded before it left. Marco rubbed his head a bit "So your telling me when we change into these morphs we don't have any limits and those six" He said, pointing at the lights and the darks "don't have a limit in any of their forms? This is completely and utterly INSANE!" He yelled.

I would have to agree with his statement. We all went out of the shadow realm as I glanced at my watch. I moved to couch, sitting on it with a light sigh as I tried to sort things out in my head through at the moment I was feeling very overwhelmed. I felt Yami come over and wrap his arm around my small shoulder's, pulling me close. I smiled faintly at the other as I leaned against him.

He kissed my head lightly and I started to drift off into a light sleep.

* * *

In my sleep I had a weird sensation as if I was floating. My amethyst eyes slowly fluttered open as I looked around. I wasn't in my hotel room, nor my soul room so I was getting more and more confused. I kept myself calm so I didn't start to hyperventilate or anything. I took a deep breath before I looked around. I blinked a bit as I saw what was around me. It looked like I was in outer space, which caused me to be even more confused. 

I looked around to see if I could see anything that looked remotely familiar. I blinked a bit through when I saw the earth. I continued to float around as I saw something quite… unexpected. I was seeing some fighting happening between a couple space ship's through my eyes widened dramatically as a ship turned and shot a beam in my direction

* * *

I let out a scream, expecting fully to be hit; shocked when I felt the shot go through me. It tickled me to my surprise but the blast that came from what the beam blew up caused me to fly forward with a yelp as I started to feel like a damn pinball. When I finally stopped I was floating near the window of one of the ships. I looked in to see an Alien that looked like Ax through he felt cold and empty through I could fell and almost hear a voice crying deep inside him, begging for death or freedom. Tears flooded my eyes as I listened to this. They started to roll down my cheeks as I cried. 

I remembered something that Shadi had done and said. It had been the first time I had met him, in the museum with the shady museum owner. He had been looking at the same mummy that I had been looking at through he had been crying. When I had asked him why he was crying he told that the spirit of the mummy had been a Pharaoh and was now denied his rest to be put on display. His tears were expressing the Pharaoh's sadness at being denied his eternal sleep.

I felt that my tears were the representation of the poor person's sadness as well as mine as it hurt me and made me very sad to feel someone so sad and have no hope left.

Suddenly the blue alien turned his Stalk eyes towards me. Shuddered at the utter coldness of the look as I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes I saw the worried faces of my friends. I could feel that my tears had not stopped and that just made me cry hard, turning so that I could bury my face into Yami's chest as I sobbed.

Yami held me even closer as worry and concern bombarded me through the link that we shared. He kissed my head and started to whisper words of comfort to me as he ran his fingers through my hair. I slowly started to calm down, sniffling and coughing a bit. Ryou passed me a tissue and Cassie gave me a glass of water. I smiled weakly as I accepted these items, blowing my nose and drinking the water, as I felt pretty thirsty.

I rested against Yami as I felt his warm and comforting voice coming through our link //What's Happened Aibou// He asked, the concern and worry still coming through the link but it was calmer and more gentle now.

I explained to him what I had been dreaming about and he told it to the rest of the group. Ax's eyes widened and a look of knowing appeared in his eyes. Ryou seemed to notice the look as he turned to Ax "Do you know what's going on?" he asked in a polite manner.

Ax blinked a bit before he gave a bit of a nod (It's a rumor but it was said that a once great race lived not to far from here but… they had been destroyed by yeerks… an addition rumor was that a few of the survivor's came to this planet and mated with the human's on the planets. The Extinct Species were able to see though space and time. They were able to see the actions of other species and feel their life energy's of different creatures. They knew if other species had evil or good intentions but they would never look at their opponents weapons so that it would be an equal battle... That might have been the key to their demise) Ax said as I blinked a bit.

I really didn't know what to say, nor did Yami.

An Aqward silence filled the air before Rachel broke it "Uh... Tobias... wanna go and look around town with me?" She said, wanting to get away from the situation at the moment. Tobias nodded as Cassie offered to come with them.

After a few minutes everyone had pretty fled the room. I looked at Yami before I murmured "Why do all the strange things have to happen to me?" as a light pout appeared on my lips. Yami chuckled a bit before he kissed away my little pout "I'm not sure Aibou but I think it just means that your special in many ways" He said as I smiled. "Thanks Yami" I said before I moved and sat on the other's lap, slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Sora: Read and Review Please 

Next Chapter: Rachel's POV and Shopping Madness

Random Quote:

_An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind._

**Mahatma Gandhi **


	8. Ryou&Bakura

Sora: Okay Change of plans. It's Ryou's point of view and Rachel and Tobias came home after Rachel's mini shopping spree.

Yume: ... She just wanted to put something interesting into it... that and she couldn't think of Rachel and the Shopping spree of doom O.O

Sora: Anyways Time for the chapter...

* * *

Ryou's POV: 

I sighed a bit as I sat with my darkness. Bakura was lightly nibbling on my neck as he tried to get me to the point of hornyness but I wasn't playing much attention though as I though over many things. Though I felt Bakura's frustration when he bit rather painfully on my neck causing me to wince and whine slightly "Kura that hurt" as a pout appeared on my lips. I had turned my head to show Bakura my pout but this only have him the opportunity to capture my lips in a deep kiss.

I tried to resist my other half as I didn't want to forget what I was thinking about but when he rubbed me in just the right way I melted slightly, returning the kiss. I could feel him smirking between our lips and I pouted a bit again but thise just made Bakura deepen then kiss causing me to melt further against him.

"Mmm Glad I've got your attention" He said as I frowned slightly "I was thinking about something Kura... If you would have waited" I murmured but Bakura moved and pinned me to the bed with a slight growl "But I didn't want to wait before I could touch my smexy Uke light" He said before he captured my lips in a passionate kiss and with that we started our passionate love making that Bakura cound not wait for (Sora: Sorry but I couldn't remember the limits for scenes in Teen and I didn't want to change it to mature because of one scene)

Bakura slowly slid out of me before he layed beside my tired, sweaty, satisfied body. He kissed my cheek a bit as he pulled me against his chest which I just curled against. I had completely forgot what I was thinking about. I yawned a bit and was getting ready to doze off when my phone rang and I jumped three feet in the air as my eyes widened dramatically.

It took me an additional three seconds before I realised it was my phone and I have Ten seconds before Bakura got annoyed enough to send it to the shadow realm. I snatched the vibrating item before I opened it "Hello?" I said, hiding the sleepyness I felt though it disappeared in the matter of seconds when I heard my father on the line.

"Oh Father... Yes... You are? You Do? Why? ... Oh... Okay" I murmured as my father told me that he was in town for a convention and he wanted to spend some time with me when I wasn't dueling or really when Bakura wasn't dueling. "I'll be there in a bit... Yes I'll phone you when I'm outside... Alright Father bye" I said before I hung up.

I slowly started to put on my clothes as Bakura watched me. I could tell the other was less then happy to see me going to see my father. I knew from past rants that Bakura hated my father with every inch of his soul since the man left me alone for most of the year and when he did some to see me he had this tendancy to make me feel very low and highly unintellegent.

I told Bakura I would be back in a while and that I would contact him if something happened. He nodded as he got dressed as well, feeling it was not fun to be naked without me to be there and naked as well. Sometimes Malik and Marik liked to join us though Bakura chased them away as it embarrused me to be with anyone but Bakura in that situation.

I went downstairs where a cab was waiting to take me to the mall. I listened to the ipod I had brought with me, a chrostmas gift from Kaiba, just after Jou and Seto got together. I wasn't sure who was more shocked at this, The Gang or seto's fangirls. I laughed a bit before I shook my head at the small mental images that were popping in my head.

When the Cab came to a stop I thanked the driver and payed him what was owned. He drove away once I had gotten out of the vechile. I looked around before I saw by father. I put on my cheerful smile as I went over to him, only to be told down for acting so femine. It hurt when my father did it but I did my best to hid it. He took me to the stores, buying me different things in hopes of making me more... manly though I didn't know why he bothered. My body just seemed to like where it was and so did my personality.

We made our way to the gap and he took me to the changing room with some clothing but once in the changing room I felt something poking me in the back. I turned swiftly as I saw what looked like a gun from a Sci-Fi flick. I opened my mouth to say something while my mind began yelling for Bakura but I was cut short as he pulled the trigger and all I saw was darkness.

---------Bakura's POV----------

/Bakur-/ I jumped as i heard Ryou's voice though our link //Ryou? Ryou?!// I shouted though the link and growled in annoyance as I felt that my light was no longer consious. I got to my feet and went to the living room where most of the other idiots were around "Get your Fucking Asses into Gear my light is in trouble" I said with a snarl causing most of the people there to jump in attention.

"What's going on?" Yuugi asked as he looked at me and I started to explain as the door was knocked apon. Yami, Yuugi, Marik, Jou and Myself had to hid at this moment when Seto went to answer the door "Hello is Jake here?" A boy asked. Marco and Jake looked over "Erek?" They said in surprise as Seto let the male in.

"We have a problem... It seems that the Yeerks went after some archeologist's who live or have family in Japan... Visser Three is either losing it or is on to something as he's getting the new controllers to learn more about the 'Sennen' items unfortanlty for them the one man with the most knowledge is dead" Erek said. The Monkey boy then explained he had phoned the male up and asked him to look into what was going on concerning Yuugi.

"That's where The one white haired boy from the tournament. His father is an archeologist and He knew his son participated in another tournament. The one in Japan that got the Visser's attention. Battle City" The boy said which caused myself to growl. If they touched or put one of those dirty slugs in my hikari they all were going to recieve a one way trip to the shadows.

"Let's go then" Rachel said as an insane grin appeared on her face. Jake nodded before he started to morph to his tiger form. Yami looked at me and the both of us concentrated on bring them to the shadow realm. Erek shivered not liking the shadow realm but then again most mortals didn't.

Cassie and Marco started their Morphs as Erek said "I'll stay behind and create the illusion of the people who are suppose to be in the room" He said before Yami gave him a strange look and nodded, sending the male back to the human realm. I started to change to Dark Nercofears form, feeling her power embrace me. The Midgets, AKA Yami and Yuugi, transformed into the idiot magicians. Marik and Malik opted out of this as they wanted to question Erek and Seto decided to stay behind to protect Erek from the blonde Psyco's.

The mutt was transforming into the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon and soon we were all ready for action. Yami gave me a look and I closed my eyes, finding my and Ryou's connection and locating the other. We moved to that point, opening the shadow realm. No one seemed to notice us until Rachel roared her Hello... And then all Hell broke loose.

* * *

Sora: Also Rachel and Tobias came after Ryou and Kura's bedroom fun. If you want the scene message me and I'll email it or something like that to you. If anyone would like to Draw Any of the Ygo character's in their shadow realm morphs I'd be more then happy to see it. (How they basically look was explained in Cassie2 chapter) 

Yume: Please Read and Review (and sorry for the long wait )

Random Quote of the Day:

_Never pretend to a love which you do not actually feel, for love is not ours to command._ - Alan Watts


	9. Yami with a Dash of Kura

Sora: Oh My Ra. It's a chapter O.O lets all celebrate

**Pairings**: Rachel/Tobias, Yami/Yuugi, Ryou/Bakura, Malik/Marik, Seto/Jou

**Warnings**: Crossover, Yaoi, Fluff, Shadow Realm mishaps

* * *

Yami POV 

I came through the shadow realm and watched with a grimace at the absolute insanity. I shook my head a bit and started to concentrate, drawing the Dark Magician's power so I could use it to its full potential, feeling my light do the same.

I thanked Ra that the shadows hid our appearance from these people as these people would have been easily able to figure it out if we weren't hidden. In my deep thought I almost missed getting hit by one of the beam, feeling it burn some of my clothing causing me to jump with a slight wince

'Okay no more day dreaming' I thought to myself before I got myself back into the game. Yes this was just another shadow game and I never lose my shadow games. I started to clear a path for Bakura as I knew the male would probley murder anyone standing in his way.

/Yami you aren't killing them are you/ Yuugi asked as he looked over at me, looking a bit worried for my mental health

//No Aibou, I'm just stunning them. Can't have Bakura killing everything he sees now can we?// I responded as I continued to stun the 'innocent' controllers through I would miss one on occasion and then the random head or body part would fly past my face.

I shook my head as I saw Bakura reach his light, ripping the heart out of the controller holding him before he threw the heart in the pool along with the bleeding dead man. He then picked up his light and moved away from the shots fired.

I went past Malik and Marik but stopped as I saw something strange. I looked over and gagged a bit as I saw the two basically fucking on the floor, disgusting many of the yeerks as it seemed because they wouldn't go or shoot anywhere near the pair.

I gave a yell as one of the... What did Rachel refer to them as again...? Oh yes Salad Shooters on legs came up and sliced at my side. I held my bleeding side before I smacked the creature in the head with my staff before I moved away from him

/Yami! Your Hurt/ Yuugi yelled as he moved over and looked at my side, clearly worried as one of the humans pointed a gun at my light. I pulled Yuugi into an embrace before I brought him back into the shadow realm as well as Malik and Marik as the two were finally getting shot at as well as Tobias and Ax as the two were bleeding worse then me.

----- Bakura's POV -----

I carried my light to a safe distance before I started to use Dark Nercofears doll to attack people. Even though that I've seen the doll a million times the creepy little thing still bothered me.

Ryou sobbed quietly into my chest, not seeming to care about the breasts at the moment "I... I'm not going to be able to go back to my old life am I?" Ryou asked me as he coughed slightly and I felt my heart wrench. I scanned over the crowd and saw Ryou's father. I gave him a cold glare that could almost rival Kaiba's when he was in a pissy mood.

I could feel the fear coming off of him but it was double the usual amount 'Must be the slugs fear as well' I thought before I looked down at my light who was still crying "... No I don't' think so Ryou" Bakura murmured before Ryou nodded and started to cry some more.

Suddenly a loud voice rang in my head, causing a shiver to go up my spine. (Ah! So the Animorphs have finally come, now it the time I, Visser Three, shale kill you all) declared Visser Three, as he so blatantly said.

I raised an eyebrow at the idiot. This guy was supposed to be the most evil on the planet? Please I saw dust bunnies scarier then him... through that might have had something to do with the shadow magic I used... But that was beside the point!

(Jake we have too retreat!) Yelled the wolf girl as she limped beside me. Why I didn't have a clue but I decided not to question it. The tiger looked very frustrated before he roared out, making a few of the controllers run away with a trail of urine going down their leg.

(Fine, Everyone Retreat!) He shouted as the insane bear chick looked over her shoulder as she smacked a walking weapon into the pool.

(What? Why?) She asked as she sounded confused.

Jake shook his large head before he looked at me. I rolled my eyes before I brought them all into the shadow realm where everyone started to demorph through me, my hikari and my Hikari's friends seemed to be having some technical difficulties.

------ Back to Yami's POV (Yay) ------

We all started to demorph when we got back to the shadow realm and everything went smoothly for Tobias and Ax but for Yuugi and me... Not so much. I did feel my body going pretty much back to normal but my hair just wouldn't respike up as it usually did when I morphed.

Yuugi was having a bigger problem then me as his hair was too long and as well he wasn't loosing the female features that he currently had, causing him to panic slightly. (You know that could be a result from using those morphs out of the shadow realm) Tobias commented and I gave a thoughtful nod

"Yes I believe you could be right" I said before I moved over to Yuugi and brought him... currently her to my chest, ignoring the face her breasts pressed against me when I did this. "Calm down Aibou... I have no doubts that this isn't permanent as if it was our monsters would have warned us before hand" I murmured while I ran my fingers through her hair.

Yuugi sniffled slightly but did slowly start to calm down as she nodded, realizing what I said was true. I continued to hold the other as I glanced over to see the other's returning from the battle.

Marco started to demorph and when he turned back to his human form, he said "You know this place isn't too bad if you like dark and dreary" though I decided to ignore him as I had realized when Yuugi stayed at the boy's house that Marco could be rather... sarcastic.

I looked around as watched our friends demorph through I noticed that Malik and Marik had demorphed and it was pretty hard to tell their changes but I stopped trying after a while as I didn't' want to accidentally see something when those two were fucking. It bothered him and most people who caught it greatly as the two males liked to show off their stamina it seemed.

I noticed, much to Bakura's horror, that the male kept the female features of Dark Nercofear, through Bakura's breasts were a bit larger then Dark Nercofear and also he kept her ears. Jou had a small pair of dragon wings on his back. His eyes had turned a reddish gold color from their usually honey color.

The Animorphs seemed to notice this and the looks on there faces, well the humans at least was that they were glad they weren't in our shoes.

After a few minutes of getting everyone to calm down and relax we started to head back to the hotel room where Erek and Seto were calmly talking to each other, through when Seto turned his attention on Jou the blonde went rushing over to Seto and hugged the other, shivering slightly as he buried his face into the Blue Eyes duelist's chest.

I then noticed that Ryou and Bakura were not in the room with us but I ignored it as I was certain that they went to get Ryou's things. Yuugi got me to do it after Grandpa had been killed and he had been forced onto an airplane.

Everyone talked for a while, like where they were going to go and the Tobias spoke up and told us about the Civilization of Salad Shooters, as Rachel so 'kindly' referred to them as through his got her a cuff on the head by her friend Cassie. After a lengthily discussion with much arguing we decided that that was where we would stay through Jou said that he would stay with Kaiba no matter what.

Then it seemed to be time for sleep as people were resting on other's shoulders and clearly dozing off. Through Cassie insisted at we eat something before we went to bed so after some food we all dragged our slow moving butts to bedrooms where we fell fast asleep when our heads hit the pillow.

----- Morning -----

By Morning the affects had only worn off on Marik and Malik through it was guessed that that was because the two were too busy doing other things instead of fighting. Jou's eyes had returned to normal but he still had the chibi wings on his back.

Everyone started to collect their stuff, the Animorphs having to go back to school because apparently their school was perfectly normal in the way they wouldn't let the students have the day off for a card game. Unfortunately because of this Kaiba had to end the tournament, giving the money that was supposed to be for the winner to a nearby orphanage.

I opened the shadows to take Yuugi, Tobias, Ax, Ryou, Bakura and myself to the forest where we would asked the Hork-Bajir if we could stay in there home while we helped fight against the yeerks. Jou said he would stay with Kaiba as he morphed into his puppy form through on his back there was a fur pattern that did look like a pair of wings.

Tobias flew over head as we walked along, following after Ax as he seemed to know where he was going. Ryou was sniffling slightly as he looked at the ground. Bakura felt distressed as he couldn't cheer up his light. I knew how that felt through Yuugi seemed to be a bit happier with his friends around.

We moved to the top of the mountain as slowly slipped into a crack in the mountain that was hard to see even though we were very close to it. It was liked my sight kept slipping away from it but I shrugged it off. I knew better then to question these kinds of things anymore.

When we got in some of the Hork-Bajir came over and greeted both Tobias and Ax before they looked at the rest of us, making me feel slightly nervous as two of the creatures came over while one touched Yuugi's hair and the other touched Ryou's hair.

They talked like young children while they discussed the hair of the newcomers. A female Hork-Bajir moved forward and spoke with a higher intelligence then her fellow Hork-Bajir.

"If they are as good of people as you say as well as your friends then I think that that would be a good enough reason to let them stay" She said as she smiled… I think.

(Thanks Toby, Well I'm going to go and catch a mouse. See you guys later) Tobias said as he spread his wings and flew off. Ax excused himself as well as he left the area to go and graze.

Toby led us to a large field where some children of her species were playing. She smiled as she saw Yuugi and Ryou gap in awe at how beautiful the closed in area was though it was a wonder that the area was so well hidden even when the sun shone on us.

We all sat down and Yuugi leaned against me, dozing off as I smiled at my Aibou in a loving manner. "He Wife?" asked a nearby Hork-Bajir, looking confused through why I didn't know. I gave the creature a nod and made the 'Shh' symbol with my finger as Yuugi was sleeping and I knew my light needed his sleep.

A Couple hours passed and a fire was lit, with many of the Hork-Bajir coming to sit around it. They invited us to sit around with them to listen to a story. Me and Bakura accepted and brought our lights closer to the fire.

The Hork-Bajir talked to each other before one named 'Jara Hameee' decided that they should tell us about the story of their home, as well as when Andalites and Yeerks came.

Bakura and I listened intently as the creature started his tale, rocking a bit.

"My Father-Father was a seer. Different. Not like other Hork-Bajir. Like… like Toby and Tobias. Seeing Far. Knowing Much. Father-Father learn Story of Andalite. Learn story of Yeerk. Give Story to Jara Hamee father. Jara Hamee give story to Jara Hamee. Jara Hamee give story to Toby" He said, looking over at the 'seer'. She smiled at us before she started the story. She used a slightly better vocabulary for me and Bakura's sake but still kept it simple for the sake of the other Hork-Bajir.

Everyone one listened quietly, not noticing as the moon crossed over the sky, or When Ra started to come up from his trip through the underworld. When she finished I suddenly realized that Yuugi had woken up at some point and was crying. Ryou was still sound asleep so it seemed that the boy would have to hear the story another time.

//Are you alright Aibou?// I asked, feeling concerned as the other was quietly crying, not wanting to be rude and disrupt the story

/Yami… I… I saw everything… The poor Hork-Bajir…. I could see them getting killed and fighting… It was horrible…. I could feel their pain and anguish…/ Yuugi said to me as he cried.

I looked at Yuugi with wide eyes before I held Yuugi even closer while the boy silently cried into my shirt.

* * *

Sora: Yay it's finished xD 

Yume: ... Anyways Read and Review.

**Random Quote of the day:**

_Some prices are just too high, no matter how much you may want the prize. The one thing you can't trade for your heart's desire is your heart._

**Lois McMaster Bujold**, _"Memory", 1996_


End file.
